Halloween
by under.that.sun
Summary: It's Halloween and eveyone gathered at Franky's house for a party, but certain pairs are only intrested in each other. A bunch of conected drabbles, every drabble has only one pairing in it. 1 - LawLu, 2 - SmoAce, 3 - MarcoxSabo, 4 - ZoSan. Yaoi - manxman, AU.
1. LawLu

**A.N. I know that there are people who don't like some pairings, so I divided the story into small drabbles, before them I will write which pairing it is, so I hope you enjoy! ;}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, LawLu, SmoAce, ZoSan, MarcoxSabo.**

**Disclaimer: Simply don't own.**

_The start (no pairings)_

_Luffy's POV_

I looked over my wolf costume – tail, ears, whiskers painted on my cheeks, tight black jeans and black long sleeved shirt. Ace helped me to pick my clothes, he himself decided to be god of sun and art – Apollo, for that he brought some weird clothing that looks more like bed sheets to me.

Happy with my appearance I walked out of my room, Ace was standing in front of a mirror and looking over himself. "Shishishi, Ace you look good with this dress."

My brother fixed his laurel wreath and glared. "It's Halloween, I wear what I want." He looked over my costume. "You look like a dog, though."

"I do not!"

"Pfft, yea, yea, come here I will wipe those whiskers away and you will be good."

I frowned, but came closer so he could wipe them away, when he finished I remembered Sabo. "Hey! How's Sabo's costume?"

Sabo walked into the corridor too, he was dressed in black pin-striped suit and a bow tie resembling a bat. He was supposed to be Jack Skellington, but instead of wearing a mask, he just painted a long horizon line with smaller vertical ones to be his smile. "Someone called?"

He looked over Ace and laughed. "You look like you're wearing a dress."

Ace looked at me and then at Sabo. "You guys look ridiculous too…"

"Well whatever, Halloween is all about being ridiculous, isn't it? Now let's go or we will be late! I don't want to miss any Sanji's food"

When I mentioned food grins appeared on my brothers faces, we all have similar appetite, so we loved Sanji's food equally. Ace took his lyre and turned to the door. "What are we waiting for?"

Sabo took his car keys and we went out.

_LawLu_

19:07

We came last and the party was just about to start, I immediately left my brothers and started silently sneaking to one man dressed like a panther. I felt my heart flutter; he dressed up like I asked… With a loud "Auuuu." I jumped on Traffy's back.

He wobbled a little, but kept on his feet, I adjusted my feet around his waist and cast my arms around his neck. Traffy turned his head and looked at me with small, little annoyed but nevertheless happy smile. "You're finally here Luffy-ya."

I grinned and put a small peck on his lips. "Yep." I jumped from his back and hugged him. "I missed you…"

Law hugged me back and chuckled. "But we saw each other last night."

I puffed my cheeks. "I still missed you."

Traffy chuckled again and I felt warmth spread through my chest. "Well then it that case I can say that I missed you by my side too."

I felt my cheeks blush a little and nuzzled into Traffy's black hoodie, the hood had black small cat ears. "You dressed up."

He ruffled my hair. "Well I couldn't leave my wolf stray."

I giggled. "Since when panthers own wolves?"

Law pouted. "So I can't own you?"

My cheeks became pink again. "You can."

He again chuckled. "So for tonight you will do anything I ask?"

I nodded. "Yes."

His grin became huge. "I will remind you that latter."

"You thought something up, didn't you~?"

Traffy put a peck on my cheek. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Let's go, Sanji must have finished making the food already."

22:49

"Luffy-ya, you shouldn't drink anymore, you look tipsy."

Traffy took the bear from my hand and placed it somewhere aside, I nestled closer to his side. "Okay Traffy."

He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "You look very cute while tipsy."

I felt my already blushed cheeks redden, but I still smiled; Traffy complimenting me is always nice… I don't know how long we sat on the sofa cuddled like that, but when I started dozing off Law nudged me. "Luffy-ya, maybe we should go home?"

A pout appeared on my face. "Shouldn't we wait for the midnight?"

Traffy took off my hair hoop with wolf ears. "Remember our agreement earlier this evening?"

I scratched my chin trying to remember what agreement we did. "Oh! That one! You really want to go?" He nodded and I stood up. "Bye guys!

My brothers looked at me from their respectable lovers and eyed Law with suspicious glares; seriously, I got together with Law way earlier than they did with their lovers, why can't they stop being so suspicious over him?

I sighed, took Traffy's hand and dragged him out of Franky's house. I looked at my taller lover and saw him smirking. "What?"

He put a peck on my lips. "I like when you get irritated for my sake, it makes me feel loved very much."

I pouted. "So me, loving you, every day, doesn't count?"

Law ruffled my hair with a gentle smile. "Of course it does, only at moments like these I feel loved even more…" I smiled at him and we sat in his car. "So where are we going?"

I scratched my head. "Your place!"

He chuckled at my determined voice and started the car. "And why there?"

A grin spread across my face; I wonder what he will do now… "'Cause it smells like you!"

The expression Traffy wore froze, he quickly turned the car to an empty parking lot by the river we were driving along. As soon as he turned the engine off, he leaned to my lips and kissed me with a long, hot passionate kiss. "Don't be so sweet…" He bit my ear lobe. "I won't be able to control myself…"

I grinned; I love making Law lose control, then he stops thinking rationally and acts upon his desires - that's how I made him admit his feelings for me…

My flow of thoughts was interrupted when he started unbuttoning my shirt, he started caressing every new patch of skin that was relieved. He pulled away from my neck he was biting and nipped my lower lip. "Let's change places."

I raised an eyebrow, but in a matter of seconds, our positions totally changed – he was the one sitting in the passenger seat and I was sitting on his lap. Traffy smirked and pulled me down to his lips with one hand while with the other he started bringing his seat lower.

I grinned and took his hoodie off; I want to see his bare skin too; as soon as hoodie was off my fingers traveled through his arms by the lines of his tattoos. I let my hands explore and leaned closer to him to get a kiss.

He grinned when I pressed my lips to his and bit my upper lip, the moment I hissed he used to his advantage to take complete control of my mouth. He twisted and turned my tongue, licked every corner and time after time bit my lip all I could was moan as he controlled me.

When the need for air was too big to ignore we pulled apart grinning and panting. I looked at my hands and giggled, it seems that they got mind of their own and decided that law doesn't need pants. His belt was already unbuckled and his pants were stripped to his knees, boxers were half way there.

Law put a peck on my lips and took my hands in his. "Don't rush, first, let's get rid of yours…"

He put my arms around his neck and started taking my jeans off, while doing so he started licking and biting my neck. I felt air rush through my erection and gasped as Law bit my neck with his teeth. "Luffy-ya…"

Traffy's hands were gone for a little, but then the came back and one of his fingers entered me. "Nhhh?"

"Remember our deal?" He waited till I nodded and then continued. "Well it's time for you to what I say…"

A small grin appeared on my face, but then disappeared as he touched my sweet spot; I had an idea for what he was going to ask and had an answer ready for him. "Ride me."

I grinned and opened my eyes and looked straight into his. "As you wish, master."

I couldn't help, but feel happy as Law's eyes widened at the 'master' part. I took his fingers out of me and got myself a little higher so I could l get him into me. I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt his hot, lubed erection enter me, I got adjusted to the size and slowly got down getting all of him inside of me.

My hands somehow ended up on Law's shoulders, opened my eyes and looked at him, his face showed pure pleasure he opened his eyes, looked at me and put his hands on my hips. "Move."

I grinned and moved my hips up earning a loud groan out of Traffy's mouth, I heard myself moan too and closed my eyes as I slammed down; this feels so good… I raised myself up and down, up and down, at the same pace, soon I felt my erection being gripped.

My movements became more rapid as Traffy pumped up my erection, I put my forehead on Law's and quickened the pace, his grip tightened and with one last pump I came into his hand. I somehow managed to lift myself one more time and slam down on him, making him come inside of me.

I opened my eyes at the same time as my lover opened his I grinned and lazily kissed him. He brushed his thumb across my cheek with a small smile on his lips. "It looks like tomorrow we're going to clean the car."

I grinned and slowly lifted myself up, so his cock would go out of me, it felt kind of empty without him inside, but I knew that the night still hadn't ended and that we're definitely not finished. "It seems like it…"

I put on my boxers and jeans on, they will get dirty, but I didn't really care. Law put a small kiss on my lips and sat back in the driver's seat. "But now we're gonna go home…"

**A.N. First part done! More to go!**


	2. SmoAce

**A.N. So this is the story that put me into depression and made me start writing 'The D Family', I'm still not very confident about writing this, but oh well, Halloween is soon and I have no choice, but to finish this…**

_SmoAce_

_Ace's POV_

19:07

I saw Luffy fly off to somewhere and then my eyes fell on my favorite person in Earth – Smoker. I felt grin climb up on my face as I took one last look at the mirror that conveniently was put beside the door; I still look stunning.

I saw how Smoker's eyes widened as he saw me walking towards him; just the reaction I was hoping for… I stopped in front of him and looked over his costume – he was dressed like a solider from army; and I got to admit he was one hot solider. Those spotted army pants enveloped his hips pretty nicely and that solider hat looked damn hot on his head.

"Aren't you too full of yourself? Dressing like a Greek god?"

I felt smirk play on my lips as I wrapped my hands around my grey haired lover's neck, I leaned to his ear and alluringly whispered in his ear. "But it suits me, doesn't it?"

Smoker sighed and put his hands around my hips, suddenly I felt blush appear on my face, even though I flirt with him all the time, I get embarrassed when he flirts back. He left one of his arms on my hips and put the other one on my chin, he lifted it up and brushed his lips through mine teasingly.

I felt my brush deepen, I looked into his eyes and saw sparks appear in them; so you're enjoying yourself, huh… I tiptoed a little and crashed our lips together I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slip in it. He slowly brushed his tongue through my teeth before starting to brush it through the top of my palate earning a moan from me.

"Geez guys! Get a room or something!"

Smoker pulled away from me and glared at Usopp, he wore a long brown coat and had yellow mask with some weird petals on his forehead, my long nose friend gulped. "Or you can continue…"

He quickly took second glass filled with punch and quickly walked off to his girlfriend. Smoker turned back to me with a smirk on his face, I pretended to be angry. "Don't scare my friends!"

Grey haired man brushed his thumb through the corner of my lips. "Do you want to take his offer and find a room?"

I felt my cheeks redden; when I first met him he was so composed and didn't respond to my flirting, but when I finally broke his defenses I understood that I got more than I expected, and that I like it. I smirked at him feeling the blush fade a little. "Why not?"

He took my hand and we turned to the door that led to the corridor. "Let's see if those bed sheets you're wrapped into have something underneath them…"

"It's not bed sheets! Why everyone says that?! It's a toga! Toga! I'm telling you!" I pouted angrily, but didn't let go off Smoker's hand.

My solider chuckled and opened the door, we walked into dark room and my eyes started adjusting to the dark. I started seeing metal parts and tools; we're in Franky's garage…. I felt Smoker's hands on my waist as he lifted me up and seated on a metal table. "You sure this is a good idea? What if Franky decides that he needs something from his garage?"

Smoker lifted up the edge of my toga. "Don't worry Robin is keeping him company, besides this shouldn't take much time…"

He lifted my toga up to my stomach. "Oh, so you're wearing boxers… and white ones at that…"

I couldn't see his face, but I surely heard grin in his voice. "Well I couldn't let any color show through the to…"

My voice trailed off as I felt Smoker's teeth on my skin, he started pulling of my boxers with his mouth. Just when they were of, he started caressing my balls with his hands while his tongue started trailing from the base of to the tip of my shaft.

A small moan escaped my mouth and I gripped the edge of the table with one hand while with other I tried grabbing Smoker's hair. But instead I grabbed his hat, I threw it away with irritation and grabbed his hair. Smoker grinned against my waking erection and licked it like it was lollipop, I bended backwards with a moan coming from my mouth.

He chuckled and took my length in all the way; it always surprised me how can he do that from the beginning. He hollowed his cheeks and the sudden press it created on my dick made a shiver go through my body; damn he's too good at this…

He started moving his head up and down while his tongue moved back and forth with it; if he keeps this up I won't last long… Then he stopped and gave a long slow lick through my shaft sending long shudder through my body; okay, so maybe coming soon isn't bad…

I put my hand on my mouth to stop myself from moaning to loud, but it was brushed away with Smoker's hand. "Don't"

As he spoke that one word he sent vibrations through my erection and I moaned louder. He sucked the head of my cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world and I let out a long loud moan. "S-s-stop…."

"You sure?" He asked me with tease in his words, though I didn't really care as him speaking sent me another vibration that made me shudder even more.

"Just… finish…"

He chuckled and sucked the head of my erection again. With a loud moan I came deep into his mouth I heard him swallow as I saw white.

When I opened my eyes I saw Smoker smirking above me, he leaned down and kissed me. Without much thinking I immediately responded to his needy lips, I could taste my own cum in his mouth as he slowly devoured my mouth.

He pulled away panting and licked his lips. "I feel hungry, do you?"

I grinned as I sat up. "Do you even need to ask?"

I quickly found my boxers on the floor and put them on then I noticed that my laurel wreath fell from my head and I found it one table I was sitting on. I quickly put it on as we walked out of the garage; I hope we didn't left any evidence…

22:49

"Bye guys!" I looked at my little brother he and his lover were walking to the door, I eyed the tall raven haired man beside him; I hope he doesn't hurt my little bro, or he will regret ever dragging the over energetic teen in his bed. 'Cause that was definitely what happened, no way my little bro flirted his way in it like I did.

I felt the grip on my waist tighten I looked up at Smoker. "I don't like you eyeing other men, even if you looking at them with suspicion…"

I smirked. "Awww, are you jealous?" I tiptoed and breathed out on his lips. "Don't worry, you're the only one for me…"

Just as he was about to close the distance between our lips Nami angrily stomped to us. "Seriously guys? Out! I'm sick of your flirting!"

Nami wore a long purple Middle Age dress and had her face painted like she received a blow on her head, I stuck my tongue at her. "Someone is jealous 'cause she doesn't have a lover~"

I heard Smoker sigh as he quickly started pushing me towards the door. "Say good bye to everyone Portgas, we're going home."

I smirked, turned my head to everyone else in the room and waved. "Bye! We're off!"

Smoker just shook his head and continued pushing me out of Franky's house.

**A.N. And cut! Great job guys! Now to the third part!**


	3. MarcoxSabo

**A.N. So I thought that my first MarcoxSabo story will be in 'Honey Moon' but I will only start writing it after I write another update for 'The D Family' so I will call this practice, I've never wrote anything from Sabo's point of view, so sorry if it will be weird…**

_MarcoxSabo_

_Sabo's POV_

19:07

Just as we walked in through the door Luffy immediately ran off to his lover, Ace took a look at the mirror and did the same; what a diva. I smiled at Franky and Robin who came to greet their guests. Franky had some of his body parts made to look like they were made of metal and Robin wore a long black dress, she also had her face palled; so she decided to Morticia Addams from the 'Addams Family'? It suits her…

"Sorry for my brothers, they never learned any manners…"

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry, we're used to them, in fact it would be weird if they acted different."

Franky grinned. "As she said!"

I chuckled and gave him the bag that I was holding. "I believe Zoro is aching for these."

Franky looked at the contents of the bag. "SUPER! He's been nagging me about alcohol since he came!"

The owners of the house walked off and I looked around; now I can find my lover too. I noticed stock of familiar blond hair in an armchair that was turned away from the door. I silently walked over to that armchair, leaned to his ear and started silently whispering. "Hey handsome, care to keep me company tonight?"

Marco turned at me with smirk playing on his lips and I looked over his costume – he was dressed like one of those old Hollywood vampires. He had long black cape, dress pants, white shirt and black vest, though he decided to keep himself from painting the face. "How could I refuse?"

I chuckled and put a peck on his lips; I won't make this into a make out session my brothers surely done. Marco stood up and put his arm around my waist; I love him being possessive… "Let's go, I think Sanji is already done with food…"

20:27

I looked at the movie and then back to Marco. "Can we not watch this movie? I hate it already…"

Marco raised an eyebrow, but stood up together with me, Robin looked at us with a questioning look. "We're going for a walk."

She nodded and her eyes fell on the TV again, in occasion of Halloween there was an old bloody Halloween movie showed, I hate old movies. They don't catch my interest and I can't help, but notice how terrible costumes look and that effect are really lame. And almost the worst is the sound track, no, the worst are the actors, I can clearly see that their acting 'cause the emotions they show are so over reacted…

We walked out of Franky's house into the dark, it was a little chilly, but not too much, luckily for the past month the temperature didn't drop below seventeen. I looked at the thermometer; plus eighteen…

"It's so bad? The movie?"

I sighed and shook my head. "The worst I have ever seen, I just wanted to close my eyes, plug my ears and walk out of there as soon as I can."

Marco chuckled and pressed his lips on my cheek, I relaxed and turned my lips to meet his; we didn't have a chance to kiss properly yet… I opened my mouth slightly, but that was enough for my blond lover and he gently slipped his tongue between my lips.

I sucked the tip of his tongue and he got the message; let's throw gentleness away and do as we really want to… I felt Marco's arms land on my hips as he pressed me closer to him as he pulled away he bit my lower lip. "I don't know why, but your costume makes you look really good…"

I grinned at his words, playfully cast my arms on his neck, tilted my head at one side and grinned. "Hmm, and your costume makes me want to become your victim…"

He wetted his lips and pressed them to my exposed neck, he licked a long line from my shoulder to ear and bit my ear lobe. "Really…?"

My eyes closed and I pressed myself closer, I fixed on my seductive tone and leaned to his ear. "Anything for you my darling…"

Suddenly Marco pulled away and started pulling me into a yard of the house under which windows we were standing. I raised an eyebrow as we walked around the house, but then I saw Marco's teeth flash as he grinned and pulled my closer.

As our crotches grinded into one another I noticed that Marco had a bulge in his dress pants, I brushed my lips through his with a smirk. "Someone got excited~"

"Someone made it happen." Marco's voice had a little irritation, but then it changed into playful tone. "And that someone will take care of it…"

I felt my eyes widen; he does not intend to do it here? Before I could speak Marco's hand landed on my lips. "The house is empty – the windows are dark, we cannot be seen from the street and I'm quite eager for a blow job…"

Well if that's the case who am I to deny my handsome vampire? I licked the fingers that were covering my mouth and Marco pulled them away, I let smirk play on my face as I turned him around and showed him to the wall of the house.

I got on my knees and looked up to him; this position is something that should turn him on even more… "Get to it…"

I smirked and started unbuckling his belt; why does all pants have to have a belt? It takes time to get it off; I slid his pants off together with his boxer and reviled his standing erection. I licked my lips 'cause I knew he was watching my every move.

I stuck out my tongue and did a long lick from the tip of his shaft to the base of it. When my wet tongue touched his erection it sent shiver across his body. I sucked the tip of his cock and then started slowly taking it in, while sucking it.

When I felt the tip of his cock touch the back of my throat I felt Marco grip my short blond hair harden. I put my hands on his hips and pushed him into the wall; I don't need him chocking me… I started moving my head up and down earning long loud moans from my lover.

Suddenly an idea shot in my head and I stopped, I put my teeth on his erection and started gently withdraw from his cock. Marco moaned even loader and I smirked against his dripping cock; he won't hold much longer…

After several licks around his base, Marco came into my mouth, I quickly gulped it down so it wouldn't choke and let go his limp cock. I wiped my mouth with back of my sleeve and stood up; several more moans like that and I would have been hard too…

Marco quickly shifted our positions and showed me into the wall. He started biting my neck and after that licking the same spot. All of a sudden we heard dogs barking nearby and pulled away from each other. we ran out of that yard and started running to Franky's house.

I looked at Marco and saw that he was grinning just like me, he winked at me. "Barely made it."

I laughed. "But we did…"

22:49

"Bye guys!"

My eyes settled on my youngest brother leaving with his lover; I don't care that they have been together for a long time, but I still don't trust him… I felt a kiss land on my cheek and I turned to Marco smiling. He ruffled my short hair with his hand and was about to say something, when my other brother spoke. "Bye! We're off!"

I waved back at him and sighed; everything immediately became much quieter after those two left, though today they were quiet calm… Another kiss landed on my cheek. "Should we…?"

I nodded and stood up from Marco's lap, we also said our good byes and walked out of the house just as we walked off we saw Smoker's car drive off. I took out my car keys. "I'm with a car, and you…?"

Marco chuckled and took my car keys from me. "I knew you will be driving your brothers here, so I came with Smoker."

He unlocked my car and we sat in, he put a small kiss on my lips. "Happy Halloween."

**A.N. I always thought that Sabo is the serious type, but once with his lover his other side is shown, after all he's Ace's brother… The part about old movies – I feel that way, I simply can't watch old movies, if the movie is more than ten years old, I notice it immediately. I mean old movies can't even compare with the new ones…**


	4. ZoSan

**A.N. Okay, it's the fourth part, it's already Halloween and I hope I will be able to finish it today…**

_ZoSan_

_Zoro's POV_

17:58

I yawned and put my head on the table. "Shit cook, are you done?"

"Shut up Marimo, we just came and I'm just starting to prepare food!"

I sighed and put my head on the table; why I came with him? We live pretty close, so I could come here later, but swirly brow persisted that I come with him, something about 'Stupid moss head who can't walk like normal people…'

I frowned; what was that even supposed to mean? Tiny footsteps could be heard as someone ran into the kitchen. I looked up and saw Chopper, the little guy had a pair of dear horns coming out of a pink hat with a cross. He also had painted nose blue and looked freaking adorable. "Hi Chopper."

"Zoro! What happened to your eye!"

I touched my left eye that I kept closed and painted a scar on it. "Nothing, the shit cook and I made a bet that I can't keep my eye shut through the party."

The little guy's eyes started to sparkle. "Wow, so cool! Zoro, what's your costume?"

I stood up with a sigh coming out from my lips, I wore old brown pants, black shirt and old brown jacket, I also had two metal screws coming out of my neck. "I'm Frankenstein…"

"Even more awesome!"

"And what are you Chopper?"

Chopper turned at Sanji and hid behind me, he was very short, so he did that successfully. "Who are you and what you did to Sanji?!"

I started laughing, Sanji decided to be goth this year, he dyed his hair black, put on black jeans with chains hanging from them, black converses with spikes and black t-shirt saying 'Death is freedom'. He also put on some make up to make his face paler and put black underline under his eyes, he certainly looked weird, no wonder Chopper is scared.

"Don't worry Chopper, shit cook dyed his hair black, that's all."

"Ohhh" Chopper stopped hiding and sat on the chair I was sitting on a minute ago. "I'm a reindeer!"

I really couldn't tell the guy that people dress as reindeers in Christmas and not in Halloween, so I only patted his head and smiled. Sanji put a plate of homemade candies on the table and Chopper dug in.

18:26

"Nami-swan! Kaya-chan! You both look so beautiful even though you're dead!"

Kaya chuckled, she wore Middle Age light blue dress that had red spatters of blood on it, she also had her face painted, so it would look like she had been dead for quite some time. Nami was dressed similarly, only her dress wasn't stained and the blood on her face was made to look fresh.

"Thank you Sanji-kun, is Usopp here?"

I nodded and Kaya walked out of room to find her boyfriend, Nami followed after her. Kitchen again became quiet and I went closer to Sanji to see what he doing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder. "It's nice you being affectionate, but not now Marimo."

I rubbed my nose into his neck and ignored his words. "What are you doing?"

"Salad for my lovely ladies."

"What did you make for me?"

"Nothing."

I kissed his neck. "Really?"

Sanji sighed. "There's some sushi."

I smirked and kissed his neck again. "I will see if the D brothers brought sake."

19:52

"I will help you."

I stood next to cook and started helping him to put everything into the dish washer, when it was full we started washing them in the sink, he washed and I dried. Everyone went to the living room, there they were going to wait for some old movie to start.

We finished washing pretty fast and I again wrapped my arms around Sanji's waist. "Marimo…" I rubbed my nose into his neck then cook turned around so he could face me, he casted his long slender arms around my neck and grinned. "Should I dye my hair black more often?"

I kissed the tip of his nose; I'm in a good mood today. "Nah, I like you as a blonde more, then I can explain your stupidity as a side effect of your hair."

Sanji frowned and tried to get out of my embrace, but I didn't let him go and put a peck on his lips. "Besides it suit you better…"

Curly brow relaxed a little and put his head on my shoulder. "Think what you say before speaking moss head."

A chuckle escaped my lips. "If I did then 'I love you' wouldn't slip out so often."

"Pfft, you always say it a weird way…"

I kissed his ear. "But that's the way you like it."

Sanji wrapped his arms around my waist. "I like it because you're the one who says it…"

I chuckled again. "Aren't we a little open today?"

Playful pout appear on his lips. "You don't like it?"

I put my arm on his neck, raised his head and kissed him. "I very happy about it."

Sanji laughed. "You're so sweet it's weird."

"You're right." I bit his neck. "I'm bored of being sweet."

Curly brow started laughing again, but when my hands traveled under his t-shirt he hissed and tried to get out of my embrace. "What are you doing Marimo! Everyone is in the next room!"

I licked a long line through his neck that sent shivers across cook's body. "Then I guess you will have to be very quiet~" I turned my back to the door. "This way you can see the door, so keep your eyes open~"

Sanji's ear became red and I grinned; this is the way I like my cook, embarrassed and submissive… I unbuckled his belt and put my hand into his boxers. I grinned as my fingers touched his half hard erection, I stroked it several times and it became hard.

Sharp teeth sank into my shoulder as Sanji tried to stop himself from moaning. "Don't close your eyes~"

Teeth sank even harder and my strokes became harder; good thing I don't hear him moaning, otherwise I would be hard already… Suddenly Sanji's hands appeared in my hair, his teeth got out of my shoulder and he crashes our lips for a kiss.

He bit my lips trying to gain entrance, I opened my mouth, but instead of letting him to dominate me I shoved my tongue in his mouth and made him moan into my mouth as I licked every corner of it. With one last stroke he came into my hand and let out a muffled a moan into my mouth.

As his body became limp I smirked and licked of my hand; I wonder how red his face would become if he saw me doing this? I took a paper towel and started wiping him off, just as I finished wiping him he opened his eyes and blushed, he turned his eyes away as I finished wiping and threw the paper towel away.

"See, no one came, no one saw~"

He kicked me lightly in the shin with his cheeks still red. "Idiot moss head."

I took his hand started walking towards the living room. "Your idiot moss head."

**A.N. I'm almost finished! Only one more chapter to go! :}**


	5. End

**A.N. So this is the final chapter, if you're expecting more lemons in here I have to disappoint you – it doesn't have any, it's just a wrap up chapter that has the Halloween in it :D.**

_Frobin (Well I think it's called Frobin, but if it's not then FrankyxRobin) (only a little of it)_

_No POV_

23:44

"Good bye Brook."

The tall man with afro and ripped suit waved and walked of whistling a melody only he knew. Robin sighed and sat on the front porch, it's been a long evening, but the party was really good. Franky walked out of the house and sat next to his wife.

"Everyone finally left, huh."

Robin smiled and leaned on a big shoulder of her beloved husband. "Yea…"

"I probably don't want to know why Smoker's hat ended up on my garage floor, do I?"

Robin chuckled. "Yes, you don't."

Both of them looked up as the clouds cleared and moon showed, it was almost new moon and there was only small part of it seen. They both sat in silence waiting for the midnight to come.

23:59

The small cloud lingering above the pair sighed with happiness, she really didn't expect to be so lucky and get so much energy when she chose this house. It was so easy to make lovers see only each other and she didn't really need to do anything else to make them have sex before midnight.

She attached herself to their cars and absorbed all energy they radiated and now a little before midnight she gathered all of her parts into one place, so she could get her original body back.

The cloud started sinking to the ground and as the clock stroke the bell twelfth time the cloud became a black cat that stretched and yawned. She got so much energy she will be able to live without reserving any energy for the rest of the year. The cat looked at the house and the pair in the front porch, she will have to memorise these people so she can find them next time she will need to collect energy…


End file.
